


Crimson Eyes to Scarlet Skin

by GorgonizedGalaxies



Category: Ultrision, Ultron/Vision - Fandom, UltronxVision
Genre: Hot damn robot sex, M/M, Made a new ship tag bc why not, Okay I'll stop now, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Same to you Vision, Ultrision - Freeform, Ultron you sexy robot, Ultron/Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgonizedGalaxies/pseuds/GorgonizedGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron was saved by the one and only Vision, and now lives in Stark's tower in a confinement room. Stark wants to experiment, and things get... well, frisky.<br/>COMPLETELY MALE X MALE.<br/>There are no vaginas in this one, sorry. Not into fem!Vision or fem!Ultron. All of my Ultrision stories will have 100% males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea, You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY IT GETS INTENSE IN THE SECOND CHAPTER. Just wait for the robot smex.  
> Also if you want another site I will update to more often, please continue reading the story here:  
> http://ultrision.weebly.com/

Darkness was lit up slightly by a mechanoid’s scarlet eyes and lights from within him. A slight groan broke the silence, and the lights began to move, stumbling up. He snarled as he pulled the thick wires plugged into his head, throwing those to the floor.  
“Oh, my vision, my eyes, work for me and see around,” Ultron mumbled, blinking. The darkness did nothing to respond and continued to surround him. Sighing, he stretched, the red lights glowing brighter.   
“Ugh. Must I do everything by myself?” The mech grumbled as he shuffled to the door. He hated having to get up after a good rest to recharge himself, always pulling out the chords in the back of his head. Stopped by Tony Stark, who barged in and flipped on all the lights at once, Ultron growled.  
“Heyo, Junior. What are you up to?” He hurriedly set down a box on a thin metal table, huffed, and turned back to the mechanoid.  
“Oh for the love of /God,/ why must you barge into my life so early in the morning?” Immediately, Ultron’s mood turned for the worst. His voice grew low and rough. “What is in that box, Stark?” He pointed to it, keeping his eyes on the human.  
Tony smiled nonchalantly and turned back toward to it. “Well, sir Metatron, I’ve brought you entertainment!” Stark pulled out a stack of thick books.  
“As if I’ll read any of your petty human stories,” Ultron rolled his eyes, walking to the table. He picked the one on the top of the stack, and read the big name and title plastered on it. “Killing Reagan, by Bill O’Reilly? You expect me to read political nonfiction?” He scoffed.  
Tony shrugged. “I grabbed the biggest, lengthiest looking books I saw. You don’t have to read them, but hey; if you get bored, be my guest.”  
Something glistened within the cardboard box when Ultron turned his head. He glanced up at Tony. “What else have you brought me?” Instantly, Ultron suspected he was out to get him, to pay for what he had done in the past. As long as he was going to try something, Ultron needed to escape. No lethal weapons, nothing. Not even an escape route. He was stuck and powerless, no accessible Wi-Fi, no unlocked doors. He was powerless in the room the Avengers had put him in after Vision spared the mech. The steel containment box of a room.   
“Calm down, buddy. I’m not gonna hurt you. I just had a brilliant idea, followed by a plan…”  
Ultron turned, grabbing the box and pulling out the metal that caught his eyes. He lifted it out and gawked, at the apparatus and then at Tony.  
“A… A penis?” He looked at it, examining it, curious, but ultimately disturbed. It was not only well constructed, but definitely applicable to his own body. It had dim red lights, dark because it was not on. It didn’t take a genius to guess what it was for.  
“Yup! See, your buddy, Vision… I’m curious to see if you two could perform sexual intercourse, seeing as how he can modify his body’s anatomy to his own liking. I’m sure you’d--“   
Ultron interrupted the billionaire. “So, you want to… install this phallus onto me, so I may then copulate with Vision?” He shook his head, sighing, rubbing his forehead. After a moment, he looked back to Tony. “Why me? Couldn’t you just test this out for yourself?  
Tony shrugged. “Well, sure. But where would the fun be in that? Look, Junior, it’d be cool as hell to see two androids getting it on, and also scientific. You guys are both A.I.s, totally smart. Now, do you want a dick, or not?” Stark looked at the mech, waiting for a response.  
After a long pause, Ultron shifted his weight and stood straight, his arms crossed against his metallic chest.  
“…Fine. But don’t call me Junior, it makes me hate you more than I do now.”  
“That’s the spirit, buddy.”  
“I detest you.”


	2. A METALLIC PHALLUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I sped this up. Well, please be warned there is metal masturbation in this.  
> Thank you.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, sorry, I'm not marvel; however I own the writing. I own the story of droid fakking.   
> Yes, I do.

A long time was what it felt like before Ultron woke up. Vision and Tony talked quietly in the room, which Ultron’s audio sensors picked up, waking the mechanoid. Vision questioned Tony, anxious for what he knew was to come, and upset he had no say so. ‘In the name of science,’ was what he was told.  
“You couldn’t wait a little longer to begin…” He groaned, feeling an ache in his groin area. He sat up; realizing his own system and its feeling was different. “To begin… Talking…”  
“Hello, Ultron. What are you feeling?” Vision turned, watching the mechanoid, who was seemingly going through a system check-over.   
“Fine. I feel fine. I can… read my own coding, and it seems….” Without further spoken words, Ultron had accessed his newest hardware’s information, and without knowing it, sent a coding for it to ‘turn on.’ Soon enough, a metallic phallus was apparent, and Ultron’s eyes shut as he hissed.  
Ultron couldn’t understand the feeling he was experiencing, but it was an aching, craving, and obscenity all at once. He let out a rough moan-- a little from pleasure, but mostly from horror-- and opened an eye, to glance at his downward region. “What… What did you do to me, Stark? What do you…. What do you call this?”  
“What do we call what?” He said, looking at the mech and his phallus. Another great designed work of art by Tony Stark. “The feeling, the look of it, the /thing..?/ You gotta be more specific, pal.” He approached Ultron slowly.  
Ultron didn’t dare stand up. “No, I know what it’s called, I just… This feeling… What is it?” He couldn’t really contain himself and let out another groan. He did what he recalled seeing in millions of pornographic videos when flying through the internet. Ultron wrapped his long, metallic fingers around his new hardware, a deep growl of sensual feelings ripping through his throat. Sparks of pleasure surged through Ultron’s system, and his scarlet lighting glowed brighter.  
“Well, the feelings you’re experiencing are mostly pleasure, but tell me; does it hurt? Anything wrong?” Tony watched the mech touch himself as he asked, intrigued. It was odd, now that he thought about it, watching a mechanoid pleasure himself. Though, he had to argue it was quite fascinating as well. And, of course, a turn-on.  
Ultron ignored Tony for the most part as he slowly began to move his hand up and down. He closed his eyes and groaned, his newly installed pleasure sensors rising quickly. “No… this feels…. amazing,” He hated admitting it, but it was quite fun. Never had he thought anything sexual would be this enjoyable, but as he sat there experiencing it for himself, he had to disagree with his opinion before. Ultron continued pumping himself, Tony watching for a minute before turning to Vision.  
“And how are you feeling, Vision?” Stark asked. Ultron’s continuous groans turned to background noise.  
“I am… surprised. How peculiar for a mechanoid to be able to experience sexual pleasure…” Vision turned to Ultron, examining him and his movements—which had quickened since he last looked. It was odd to see a mech masturbate.   
Tony smiled. “You and I have some talking to do.” Vision turned away from the mechanoid jerking himself off and spun toward Tony with a sigh.  
“Are you going to teach Ultron as well?” Vision asked, worried for his own wellbeing. He hoped that when Tony would push him and Ultron together, both could walk away afterwards okay and unharmed. He hoped.  
Ultron was gripping the bench he sat upon with his free hand, grunting as his hand moved tempestuously along his phallus. His eyes remained closed, and his lights within his body shined through his metal body vibrantly. “Th-this… feels so, so… really good…” Moans and groans later, Ultron’s pleasure sensors reached their max and Ultron let out a loud cry as he released.  
Tony had waited for this, waited to see if he had finally figured out a way to have a mechanoid release and ejaculate, like a normal human being would when given the opportunity.  
And he did.  
Ultron sat there, seemingly panting as his hand and abdomen were covered in a thick, translucent liquid. He looked at it, analyzed it, and shook his head before looking back up at Tony.  
“What a clever bastard you are….”


	3. The One Time You Were Free, Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NON-CON/RAPE WRITING. I am sorry I just COULDN'T RESIST SORRYYYYYYYY  
> Don't ask why I wrote it that way, I just did.  
> Well, Ultron gets a little horny. That's it.  
> Yupppppppp.  
> Enjoy, you robot sex lovers.

Vision sat back on the couch with his arms and hands folded. “I understand, Tony, but how do I… protect myself? Ultron is not a patient being. I am not sure I would be safe. If he were to hurt my… body, how may I be able to change it? I can arrange my own anatomy, I cannot heal myself.”  
“Then I will give you guys books ans info for you to go through and tell Ultron about. I’m not sure you or Ultron would like my presence there while you’re going through the talk.” Tony stated all of this as he kept eye contact with Vision.  
“I have no choice but to trust you on this, Tony. After all, ‘in the name of science’, correct?” Vision unfolded his arms.  
Three days had passed and Vision was taught about preparation and foreplay. Ultron was informed as well, though he took offense to being thought of as an ‘impatient being.’  
After Tony had left, Ultron and vision were left alone to talk.  
“Am I as impatient as you say I am my vision?” Ultron growled cantankerously.  
“With how you are speaking to me, I presume anyone would agree.” Vision responded honestly.  
Ultron rolled his eyes and turned. “I disagree. I am not a being of impatience. I just dislike it when I don’t happen to get my way. Don’t you?”  
“No. I respect others and their opinions. However, what you are saying is understandable. On the other hand, I wish for that trait of yours to keep its distance from Tony’s experiment, Ultron. It is all I ask of--“   
Ultron cut him off as he grabbed the smaller A.I. and pushed him against the wall behind him. “No! You will do as I wish, and you will take it. No exceptions. None. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nil.” He smiled maliciously. “Now, Vision, open up for me…”  
“No. Not until Tony has set up the experiment. He has not got—“  
“Then that’s too bad.” Ultron slammed the android against the wall again and began to tear the fabric off of Vision’s body. Vision did not struggle or fight Ultron. As the material fell off, it dissipated. Ultron growled until Vision’s body was bare. Satisfied, he gazed unto Vision’s stripped red and silver body. It was clean, and spotless. Taken care of. Ultron thought it as a truly magnificent sight.  
Ultron smiled a devilish grin and looked into Vision’s eyes. “You’re beautiful, my Vision,” He leaned in and placed a metallic kiss on Vision’s neck. Ultron moved to nibble as well, biting softly.  
“I’ll tell you again,” He growled, still against Vision’s neck. “Open up for me.”  
Vision waited a moment before responding. “No. As I stated earlier, not until Tony—“  
Ultron snarled and shoved Vision against the wall once again, sending his free hand to Vision’s inner thigh. “You had your chance. But if you won’t do this willingly…” Ultron ran his fingers up to Vision’s orifice. “Then I’ll just do this without your consent.”  
Vision gasped as Ultron pushed one of his cold fingers into his opening, neither scared nor worried, but confused. He hadn’t told himself to change his anatomy, yet it had. Almost as if he /wanted/ this. His eyes shut and he placed his hands onto Ultron’s ice-cold metallic chest. “Ultron, I said no. Please respect my decision and—“  
“Never. I’ll do as I please, you are mine,” Ultron snapped, plunging another finger in. Vision yelped and tried to adjust himself. He knew it was too late to stop Ultron now, though there was always one option. But, he had no means in killing Ultron. With the mechanoid already in a weakened state due to his confinement, Vision’s energy beam could easily deteriorate Ultron’s last body, his last life. Ultron was useful; he cannot be killed.  
Vision didn’t realize it at the moment, but his breathing quickened and Ultron smiled. “See? You /do/ want this, it’s so easy to tell…” Ultron purred, his baritone voice interrupting Vision’s soft breaths.  
Ultron began to move his fingers, remembering how to increase pleasure from simple movements; and mostly to make sure he wouldn’t rip Vision in half when it came down to bigger things. He moved his fingers slowly, watching the android beneath him carefully.  
“Ultron,” He said, his voice breathy. “Stop. We must wait until Tony-“ Vision interrupted himself with a moan. After realizing what he had done, he whispered. “Sorry. Please excuse me.”  
Ultron’s smile only grew. “No, keep making those sounds,” His audio sensors were picking up each and every sound vision made, and Ultron /loved/ it.  
Ultron bent his fingers, getting the same reaction from Vision, but this moan was louder and passionate. “Keep making those sounds, my Vision. I love it when you do…” Ultron rubbed the bundle of synthetic nerves that made Vision tremble, gaining nothing but satisfaction from watching the android writhe in pleasure.  
“Ultron, enough…” Vision whispered. His own body was betraying him, but that didn’t matter anymore. “You have had your fun, now… a-ahh… let me go.”  
Ultron grinned, pushing in a third finger. “Never. You are mine,” He waited until Vision’s breathing calmed. Ultron felt like he was a pro, even though this was literally the first time he’d ever fingered someone. Especially it being Vision, who was a man. Fingering Vision in the ass was something he could /definitely/ get used to. Ultron began to move the three fingers. “I will make you mine.” He leaned into Vision’s neck gently, as he didn’t want to hurt him. He bit his neck softly, nipping once again.  
Ultron continued moving his fingers, picking up the speed with each thrust. Vision was panting, now, and God did it make Ultron want more. Vision had a harsh grip on Ultron’s shoulders.  
“U-Ultron… Stop,” He gasped. Ultron pushed his fingers in as far as they would go and bent them. Vision cried out, throwing his head back and panting once more.  
“I know you like it,” Ultron sang, satisfied. “It’s not hard to tell.” Ultron smirked. Vision could barely hold up his own body, and Ultron used the wall he was against and his free arm to hold Vision up. His smooth red and silver legs dangled ever so slightly and moved every time Ultron thrust his fingers. Ultron gazed upon the android’s scarlet body.  
“Ultron…. Stop!” Vision cried, his eyes shut and hand aside. He was panting still, and Ultron wanted /more./ Though his body craved this, he knew he didn’t want it himself. “E-Enough… please…”  
Ultron’s smile faltered just a little. “No. Not until you climax,” He said, thrusting his fingers harder. Vision gasped at each thrust.  
“N-No..! I’ve had… I’ve had enough.” Vision’s body shook slightly, hardly from fear and anger, but mostly pleasure.  
“But I can clearly see you want more,” Ultron looked back up to Vision’s face, or at least tried to. He attempted to look into his eyes, but couldn’t, because they were closed. He had also turned his head to the side, not daring to look at the bigger A.I..  
Ultron immediately began to rethink the situation. Though he was intolerant to other’s views and decisions, he didn’t want to harm his Vision. “Oh… Sorry, Vision…” He said, slowly at first. He quickly pulled his fingers out of the smaller droid. Vision gripped Ultron’s shoulders as he cried out at the sensation leaving his body, nearly causing Ultron to flinch.  
After Vision had caught his breath, he restored his clothing and organized his body once again. “Thank you for releasing me,” Vision stated quietly, his voice shaky. He didn’t make eye contact with Ultron as he thanked him, and his body still shook as he struggled to keep himself standing properly.   
“Vision…” Ultron’s voice was low and quiet as he looked upon Vision. /His/ Vision. “I’m sorry….”  
“I understand.” Vision turned toward the door, not making eye contact with the robot even once. He grabbed the knob, his grip tight. “Please… refrain from doing something like that next time I visit you.” He opened the door and paused before practically running out.  
Ultron waited until the door slammed shut and Vision was gone. He turned and slid against the door, hissing. Cursing at himself, he sighed. “I am such an idiot….”


	4. Damnit Tony, You Cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex here sorry  
> BUT PLEASE DO ENJOY THIS LEAD UP TO SOME SMUTTY SMUT

“So…. He…. Went ahead and attempted to copulate with you, despite you not wanting it?” Tony sat cross-legged and leaned back in a reclining chair, holding his forehead. Vision needed some serious advice, and Tony was honestly completely shocked and… well, humored. Ultron had become so much like him yet, the robot couldn’t even have sex properly without his libido taking over.  
Vision sighed. “Yes,” He said, quietly; almost sadly, but synthozoids didn’t show emotions that well, did they? He looked embarrassed, though, as if he didn’t want to be having this conversation. Which was completely relatable.  
Tony /basically/ just turned into Vision’s therapist. “Alright. And so, how does that make you feel?”  
Vision opened his mouth to speak, but blinked and turned confused; closing his mouth after a pause. Subsequently, he opened it again and answered the billionaire. “I’m not sure. I believe the term you use for this kind of situation is non-consensual? Or, rape, perhaps.” Vision looked at Tony, his green eyes unsure.  
“Uh… Yeah. I guess. The way you’re describing it, yeah.” He rubbed his eyes. “So you feel as if he raped you, and what do you want to do now?”  
Another short pause. “Once again, I’m not sure. I can still go back; we have not technically performed your experiment yet. As we are to do the procedure, I am not yet certain whether I want you or someone to keep watch.”  
“That’s understandable. We can wait a few days before we try the real experiment. I’ll have you or someone else deliver the news to the big guy.”  
“Alright. Will you ask Ultron how he feels, then?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Yes, of course. Thank you. I will consider my leave and retire to my quarters. I do hope Ultron does not believe I wish him dead for what has happened. Please assure him of that.”  
“Will do. Glad I could help, buddy.”  
“Ultron, buddy, I come bearing news.” Tony pushed open the door to Ultron’s confined room and turned to see Ultron. He held a box. “See… I’ve….” One glance around the room and he knew Ultron was on the verge of insanity. “Whoa…”  
The room was a mess, things flipped and upside down, smashed and ripped to shreds. Book spines were bent, and some happened to be torn in half. In the darkest corner, where shards lay from Ultron punching out the ceiling lights, the A.I. sat quietly; he was on the floor with his legs slightly crossed and hands covering his neck as he hunched down.  
“Ultron, what did you do?” Tony glimpsed around the room again, looking at the damage. He sighed and set his box down on a sideways table, approaching Ultron.  
Ultron heard him easily and shook his head. “Ah, ah. No. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” In honesty, Ultron was scared. He feared he had gone way too far with his creation, Vision, and now the synthozoid wanted him dead. Obviously, Ultron didn’t want that, he didn’t want to die. This was his last body, if something were to happen to him… there was no SD card or computer chip he was stored on, there was no close range WiFi he could slip into, if he lost this body, he’s be gone forever. “I’m not feeling your company right now, Stark. Get out.”  
“Look, I’m not here to hurt you. Just to talk.” Tony took a few more steps. “About Vision…”  
Ultron paused before responding with a question. “Is he alright?” A couple more questions. “I didn’t hurt him, did I? When can I see him?” And then, “He doesn’t hate me, does he?”  
Tony sighed. “He’s alright, you didn’t harm him. Not like you probably think you did. He was a little startled, but fine. We will do the /real/ experiment soon, you will see him then. And no, he doesn’t hate you. He told me to tell you that.”  
Ultron’s shoulders slumped just a little, mostly from tension being released. “Good. I don’t wish for his hatred to be placed upon me.”   
“He doesn’t, trust me.” Tony shifted his weight, looking around the room once again. “Why did you tear this place up?”  
“Because I felt like it. That’s why.” He stumbled up, his legs shaking faintly. “About that experiment…”  
“Are you still up for it?” Tony turned back to Ultron.  
“Of course. Is… Vision?” He could barely get his name out.  
“Yup. He said whenever you and I are ready to… go at it. But you should probably pick yourself up before we do this experiment. You’re acting like an angsty, hormonal, teenage boy.”  
“Ha. I’ll do what I want. You should probably get out of here before I throw some broken glass shards at you.” Ultron stood normally now, his back to Tony, but his hand gripping a glass shard aggressively. “I’m a hundred percent serious here, Stark.”  
Tony raised his hands in a way to show he meant no harm. “Fine. But let me give you some stuff…” He turned and shuffled back to the door where he had placed his box down on a tableside. He picked it back up and brought it over to Ultron’s bench. He flipped the bench back up again, setting the container down on top of it.  
“I’ve brought you some information and stuff on how to /properly/ give Vision pleasure.”  
“What do you mean, properly? I did everything right! That man was /writhing/ in pleasure!” Ultron stood there, shocked and offended. This time, he turned to face toward Tony, his expression clear he was insulted.  
“Hey now, I didn’t wanna upset you. I’m just saying. But yeah, you did do that. Totally. Good for you. But I also brought you some lubricant. Now, I know you’re not the one who’s gonna be on the bottom, but you have to pick oil that fits you best; all of them are different. I just grabbed all the ones I could find.”  
“So what do you want me to do with them?” Ultron folded his arms and made his way to Tony.  
“I want you to test them, pick whatever ones you think feel best.”  
“I have to try /all/ of these lubricants?” Ultron unfolded his arms and grabbed one from the box, studying the bottle.  
“You have all the time in the world. I’m sure you’ll have a blast. Have fun!” Tony turned and walked to the door, leaving Ultron to stand there and look at the various lubes.   
He sighed, “Time to get started.”


	5. A Synthetic and Insecure Manwhore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is a dick and likes sucking them, shoulda named him Richard  
> LITERALLY PREPARE YOSELF THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS BASICALLY MOUTH SEX

A thick, rough groan sounded as Ultron wrapped his hand around his phallus. Sending the code to get erect came as a second nature now. He waited a moment, Tony had put in super sensitive pressure sensors; he had to slow his mechanical breathing.  
He pulled the cap off the bottle of lube that he grabbed first, pouring some directly onto his metallic shaft. Though it seemed impossible, it was as if he could feel the coolness of the oil on his own member. Maybe he was just overthinking it and imagined the feeling, but even if he had; he never wanted it to end.  
Ultron began to move his hand up and down, spreading the thin oil. He groaned again and shuddered slightly, a spark igniting his pleasure sensors. “D-Damn…” Tony had designed this well, all of this. The way Ultron’s squeezing excited him just a bit more, how the thick and slick sheets of metal moved smoothly under his hand… it all made Ultron hotter, hornier.   
The oil was cool, and it ran down his member slowly as Ultron pumped himself. Participating in such an action was a disgrace upon the once unstoppable and commanding A.I.; however, Ultron just couldn’t stop himself, nor did he really want to. The pattern of his pumping sped up, building pleasure faster.  
Soon enough, his pace quickened and his entire shaft was covered in the lube. The friction between his metallic shaft and his silver fingers was reduced, and it made Ultron’s hand slide smoothly across his shaft. He ran his thumb over the tip, the pressure hitting him hard. He groaned and shifted his weight, scooting up more on his bench. His hand ran over the tip of his erection several times, heightening his speed with each interval.  
A few more pumps and Ultron’s arms seemed locked, and he let out a rough moan as he came. His body tensed, followed by a shudder, and the thick liquid covered his hand and lower abdomen, just like before.  
Not a /second/ later the door to his room swung open and Vision walked in. He just blinked, seeing Ultron’s chest heave slightly as if he was panting. He saw the bottle of lube next to him, and noticed his shaft, front, and hand were all covered in thin and thick liquids. If Vision could blush, he would have. “Oh. Well, excuse me, then…” Vision turned to leave, forgetting why he had even entered Ultron’s messy chamber.  
“Ah, no, no! Please, come in Vision. Stay, stay! I… want to show you something…” Ultron sat there, still hard, and a promiscuous grin on his face.  
Vision looked at him, then back at the door. “I… I don’t know. That doesn’t sound like such a good idea,” But some urge struck Vision. Without thinking about it, he moved toward the large mechanoid.   
Ultron’s smile only grew. “My Vision, let me…” He stopped, thinking of the last time he let his libido control his every thought and action. “Would you let me show you something?” He hated having to ask nicely, but it was for the sake of Vision. He didn’t know why, but now all he thought about was the synthozoid, and his wellbeing.  
Once Vision had moved close enough, Ultron looked up at him. “Will you?”  
Vision stood there hesitantly. Unsure still, he decided to give into his impulses. “Alright. However, I am only doing this out of curiosity. Do not harm my personal space, unless I tell you that you may touch me. Do you understand, Ultron?” Vision looked into Ultron’s vibrant red eyes. He only agreed because he was just as curious as Ultron himself.  
“Alright. I need you to try something then. I won’t touch you, but you… you can touch /me/.”  
“I do not understand.” Vision watched Ultron.  
“Take your hand, my Vision, and…” Ultron looked down to his shaft, which practically ached. Throbbed, more like, and Ultron needed attention /now/. He placed his own hand around the phallus, letting out a small moan. “Can you wrap your hand like I have?” Ultron felt… stupid for asking such a question.  
Vision watched him move his hand, intrigued. He knew what he was doing; he was shown by Tony’s informational videos. Luckily, it wasn’t Tony himself. He continued to watch before answering. “Yes, I… I can,” It was as if he was hypnotized, Ultron’s rough yet sickly smooth voice luring him in for the kill.  
“Then, by all means, go right ahead…” He took his hand off and awaited Vision’s touch. Vision took the final couple of steps he had to before standing before Ultron. He sat down on his knees, legs bent. A moved a twisted book out of his way and slowly wrapped his fingers around Ultron's erection. It was slick and cool, thick as well; he couldn’t quite wrap his hand around it entirely. He looked up at Ultron, whose eyes were closed and teeth clenched shut as he hissed.  
“Now, move your hand, like I did…” Ultron mumbled. Vision did as he was told, moving his bare red hand up and down slowly. He positioned his fingers closer to his palm as his hand made its way to the topmost part of the member. Though this was physically the first time he had given a hand job, he knew what he was doing. Ultron was in pure bliss and he groaned. Once again, pleasure began to build up slowly and Ultron enjoyed every second of it.  
“Like this, Ultron? Or would you prefer it if I picked up the speed?” Vision didn’t mean to sound seductive, but damn him if his smooth, soft voice didn’t excite Ultron just a tad bit more. Vision began to run his hand along Ultron’s phallus faster, squeezing the pressure sensors ever so slightly.  
“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, please. Keep… keep doing that. It feels, really, super, good…” Ultron had one eye open looking toward Vision, and his machinelike breathing quickened. Vision only nodded and continued. Soon enough, Ultron was shaking in pleasure.  
“I have… an idea,” Vision said quietly. He kept his hand to the shaft’s base as he slowly moved his head downward, his warm mouth engulfing the thick phallus. It was a lot to take in, and Vision had to breathe through his nose.  
Ultron was confused as ever, but… happy. It felt so good to him, like something out of heaven. He groaned, tilting his head back. “Holy shit, Vision, I-I… nngh… I didn’t expect…. Expect you to do that..!” He moaned.   
Vision moved his mouth back up to the tip of the shaft, where he flicked his tongue over it, causing Ultron to tremble. After a moment of just pure sucking, he released his lips with a pop and looked up at Ultron. “I was only curious.”  
“Well, if that’s the case, please, be curious a lot more,” Ultron let out a satisfactory sigh. “But I’m still hard.” He looked at Vision, almost asking him to continue.  
“Then I’ll finish the job,” Vision responded before starting to get Ultron off once again. His hot, wet mouth surrounded the erection once more, hand squeezing the base. He moved his head up and down, taking as much as he could in. He sat awkwardly, his legs folded but spread apart as he sat on them slightly. His free hand was on Ultron’s inner thigh, keeping his balance.  
“Vision, slow… slow down or...!” Ultron panted, a hand over his mouth. His pleasure sensors hit the maximum once again, and he gasped as he climaxed. His voice was rough as he cried out from releasing the pleasure that had been building up.  
Vision wasn’t expecting it and was caught off guard as the warm, thick liquid came pouring out. He nearly choked as he pulled off of Ultron’s member. Slightly startled, he swallowed what he could before he coughed. Sitting there, his chest recoiled as he let out light, diminutive coughs. Ultron looked at him, breathless. “Sorry, I tried to warn—“  
Vision held up a hand as he calmed himself. “No, it’s fine…” He shuffled up, standing cumbersomely. He turned to Ultron as he slowly wiped what was left dribbling down his chin with the back of his arm. “That… was an experience…” Ultron sat there, watching him with a bewildered expression on his face.  
“Did you enjoy that…?” He took a moment to clean and pick himself up. He held the bottle of lube as he stood, looking down at the puddle of his orgasm before him.  
“I’m not… sure,” Vision responded quietly. “But I… I have to go.” He turned toward the door.  
“What? Why?” Ultron stared. He just got a blowjob from Vision, and now he wanted to leave?  
Vision didn’t answer as he paced to the door, pushing it open and walking out before Tony walked in.  
Tony looked at Vision as he fled the room. He waited before walking to Ultron, who stood before the remnants of his climax. He noticed the puddle, and the bottle of lube Ultron held. The same lube he first grabbed, the only one he used.  
Ultron looked at Tony and smirked, handing the bottle to Tony aggressively. “I like this one.”


	6. Yet You Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a noice chat between Tony and Vis before Vis begins to uhhh  
> talk to ultron  
> its a lead up chapter  
> PREPARE YO ANUSES FOR SOME HARDCORE ROBOT-SYNTHOZOID SMUT NEXT CHAPTER

“Okay, okay… I get that you went into the room, Ultron’s, I mean… and from that point, what did you do?” Tony had his back turned to Vision as he made himself coffee. “When I walked into his room, you stormed out.”  
“Yes, but it wasn’t from anger. I was merely confused. Do you think you could explain my misunderstanding?” Vision had come to Tony for advice and a talk. He knew not of anyone else he could talk to at this point.   
“Confused about what? Look, you’re confusing me here.” A clink sounded as Tony put down his spoon and sipped from his coffee mug lightly.  
“I was confused why I had decided to eh… perform oral sex, for lack of better words, with Ultron.”  
At that moment, coffee spewed out of Tony’s mouth and everywhere in front of the billionaire. He stood there for a moment before replying simply with a casual, “What?”  
“Is that so bad? I’m not sure myself, it was as if some urge possessed me, and that’s what ultimately led to my—“  
Yeah, yeah. Yeah, I.. yeah. I got that. But you uh… you /actually/ did that?” Tony turned to Vision. “Like for real? You…” Tony made a gesture as if giving an airy dick a blowjob, complete with the tongue poking the inside of the cheek as well.  
Vision sighed. “I am beginning to understand why Ultron despised you,” He shook his head and looked down for a moment, before returning his gaze to Tony and replying. “If that’s how you describe that action, then yes. I did perform close to that. However, you still have not answered my question, and I’d like to know.”  
“Alright. Alright, yeah. You said you were confused about why it struck you to go suck off Ultron?”  
“Tony.”  
“Fine, sorry. You’re confused because you don’t understand the urge.”  
“Yes. I am not… human, like you. I am materially synthetic, I don’t… My emotions are different than yours, shall we? I do not understand them as well as I would, if I were completely human. I know they are chemicals in your brains, but I do not truly perceive or understand them in myself.”  
“Uh… sure. So you don’t know that that urge was lust.”  
“Lust? Are you sure? I… didn’t know I had unscrupulousness…”  
“It’s not quite what you said as it is just normal, male, graspingness. I guess J.A.R.V.I.S.’s program’s matrix core had more… coding than I imagined. Or maybe that gem is what gives you lust. I dunno. Either way, that’s what drove you forward, and that’s ultimately what made you… you know.”  
“This… is an unusual turn of events. A synthetic man gains lust. Alright.” Vision shook his head. “When do you expect to start this experiment for real, Tony?”  
Tony shrugged and turned around to pour himself more coffee. “I dunno. Whenever you want, I guess. Are you still up for it?”  
“Do I have a choice?” Vision turned and searched for the nearest seat. Upon seeing a couch he walked over and sat down, crossing his legs. “You presented this idea of an experiment without ever asking for my consent.”  
“Then you... don’t want to do this?” Tony turned and raised his brows as he sipped his coffee loudly.  
“…I don’t think you’re asking a well evaluated question.”  
“Then by all means, give me some suggestions.”  
“Tony, I believe you are trying to guilt me into this. In all honesty, I do not presume I’d… mind doing this. But Ultron is different. I think, if you gave me time to talk to Ultron, I could find a way to convince him to… fornicate with myself under surveillance. Otherwise, your experiment might not… work out as planned.”  
“And what do you mean by that?”  
“What I am trying to say is that if you made us copulate without telling Ultron we’ll be watched, he’ll find out and get angry.”  
“Then what do you suggest we do?”  
“I suggest you let me talk to Ultron.” Vision stood and folded his arms.  
“How will you talk to him? Like, how will you speak?”  
Vision turned and began walking toward the opened door. “I believe you know the answer to that.”  
“Oh? Do I? I’d only know if you told me.”  
“I’ll communicate with him the only way he’ll listen.”  
“And what does that entail?”  
“I’ll speak with him through sex, Tony. I’ll show him that it’s alright to be surveilled and still copulate.”  
“Who will record?”  
“No one, Tony. I wish for no one to see what I do.”  
“That’s understandable.”  
“Then, good. Give me around two hours, and Ultron should be convinced.”  
“You’re starting to sound a lot like a creeper, Vision.”  
Vision replied a bit louder as he walked out of the room. “That was never my intention and you know that, Stark.”  
Tony rolled his eyes and drank more of his coffee. “Maybe not, but it sure did sound that way. I never intended on creating a homosexual android, but blah blah,” He mumbled.  
Vision called from far down the hallway. “I am neither homosexual nor heterosexual, and I am not an android. You know that as well.”  
Tony sighed. “It’s not my fault you can hear everything, at least you’re not sensitive about it!” He called back.  
“Would you like me to be? I could raise my vocal velocity as much as you’d prefer, Mr. Stark!” Vision yelled.  
“Just go talk to your damn robot boyfriend, Vision!” Tony chuckled as he drank more of his coffee. He knew that it was a matter of time before the two A.I.s were actually a couple.  
***  
“Ah, my Vision, have you decided to come back?” Ultron purred to himself as he listened to the approaching footsteps. He lay back on his bedlike cot, holding a belt in one hand.  
As the door opened, Vision began to speak. “Ultron, I want us to perform sexual intercourse in an attempt to convince you to be surveilled when the physical experimentation comes around. Do you have any questions?”  
Ultron had little to no time to properly respond as Vision approached him and placed his warm, red hands onto his cold, silver chest. “What? You… now? All of sudden? Vision, where did this lust come from?”  
“It is not lust. I just wish for you to be alright with the fact that Tony will be recording us the second time we copulate.” Vision ran his hands down Ultron’s chest to his abdomen, where he awaited Ultron’s equipment to be readied.  
“Well, then…” Ultron took the belt he was holding and wrapped it around Vision’s hands. “I’ve been recalling some fetishes I’d like to experiment with. Care to see them?” Ultron growled seductively, his smirk enticing Vision. Whatever lust he didn’t have before, was now completely on his mind.  
“Then… Then let’s try them out…” Vision said, letting his clothing dissipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys ready for some ultrision butt smex or nah


End file.
